


Snow is Only Beautiful When it Falls

by definetlynotahunter



Series: The Coopers Meet the Ponds [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River decides she wants the Doctor to choose between her and Rose, and brings Ianto along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow is Only Beautiful When it Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! You guys wouldn't believe how crazy things have been! I'll try to post more often, even if the posts are shorter. Any mistakes are mine, please forgive me.

She stood up and walked over to the phone, dialing without looking. “Mum? No, it’s the other girl who calls you mum. Of course it’s Rose! Look, you and dad need to come by, and bring Toby. No, everything’s fine, just do it. See you in a bit. Love you too.” She hung up the phone and shook her head, chuckling.

The Doctor smiled. “Good to see Jackie hasn’t changed, then.”

Rose smiled her big, toothy grin at him. “Not a bit. I’d ask you to help me pack, but if you move, Kay might bite. Jack, be a dear and help me. I need cardboard boxes, they’re in the basement.”

The Doctor looked around at the house, and he saw that everything around him was already half packed. Rose noticed him looking. “I always knew you’d come back for me, Doctor.” Then, she turned to Jack. “I bet I can pack faster than you!” With that, the two took off, running around the house, throwing everything into boxes. Everyone else joined in, barring the Doctor, River, and Ianto. 

River tapped Ianto on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow her. He stood, and the two walked out into the garden. River leaned back against the TARDIS. “What are we going to do about her?”

Ianto furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

River chuckled humorlessly. “It’s obvious that both Jack and the Doctor are obsessed with Rose Tyler, so how are we going to deal with her?”

Ianto shrugged and crossed his arms. “I just want Jack to be happy.”

River scoffed. “Typical. Well I, for one, am not going to stand around and let my husband fall head over heels all over again for this woman.” With that, River stalked into the TARDIS, muttering angrily. 

Ianto went back inside, and was met by absolute chaos. The packing had somehow devolved into an explosion of boxes. Jack’s head popped up over the stack. “Done! I win, Rose! Ha!”

Rose laughed. “Fine, but you still have to take all these to the TARDIS.” Jack pouted and started taking them, one by one.

A small blue car suddenly screeched into the driveway, and Jackie Tyler leapt out, blonde hair flying. “Rose Tyler, what’s all this?!”

Rose collided into her mother, hugging her tightly. “Mum, it’s the Doctor. He’s come back.”

Jackie craned her neck to look around her daughter. “Where? I don’t-” Her eyes landed on the Doctor with Kay in his lap, and she gasped. “No fair! How come he keeps getting younger?”

The Doctor laughed. “Good to see you too, Jackie.” Pete and a young boy, assumedly Toby, climbed out of the car far more calmly. 

Jackie looked around and sagged as she saw all the boxes. “Oh Rose, no, don’t tell me…” 

Rose hugged her mother once again. “I have to, mum, you know I do.” 

Jackie just sighed and nodded. “Fine, but you’re telling Toby and your dad.”

Rose groaned. “Mum, no.”

“What’s she done now?” Pete came up and wrapped an arm around his wife, smiling.

“Well, me and Kay are going to do a bit of travelling.”

Pete looked over at the Doctor. “We’ll never see you again, will we?” He sighed when Rose shook her head. “I knew this day would come, sooner or later.” 

Whatever Rose was next about to say was cut short when a shout came from the garden. “Doctor, come quick!” Jack was in the TARDIS main control room, kneeling next to a prone River. 

The Doctor ran in, still clutching Kay, and gasped. “River!” He knelt down beside his wife, passing Kay off to whoever was closest, and felt her neck. “She still has a pulse. Rory the Roman, we need you! You’re a nurse!”

Rory ran over and checked River for spinal injuries, then rolled his daughter to lay on her back. “Heart rate normal, breathing a bit shallow but not concerningly so. River, can you hear me?” He patted her cheek, trying to wake her, but to no avail. “It’s like she’s in some sort of coma, I don’t understand it. Jack, help me carry her to a bed.”

From behind them, there were two identical thumps, as Rose and Ianto both collapsed into the same comatose state holding River. The others transported the three of them to the nearest bedroom, and the three lay still, as if asleep. A hologram of River suddenly appeared in front of the Doctor. “Hello, sweetie. I’m sorry to do this, but I love you too much to watch you love someone else. And Jack, I just couldn’t stand to see poor Ianto hurting. Each of you will find one vial in your pocket. Think of this as Snow White, but with a catch. The both of you can only save one person. You have 20 minutes to choose, and whoever doesn’t receive the antidote dies. Not enough time to reverse engineer another antidote, Doctor. I don’t want to live if you choose her. Your 20 minutes starts now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me who should end up with who! I have nothing else written, so the ending is up for debate!


End file.
